robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheely Big Cheese/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Wheely Big Cheese was a large yellow wedge shaped robot with enormous red wheels and a flipper that the team claimed could lift up to 800kg. It was armoured fully in titanium. It was reasonably successful in Robot Wars, reaching the Series Semi-Finals in both of its appearances in the main competition. However it is most famous for making the biggest flip ever in Robot Wars, flipping Axe-Awe out of the arena from the middle of the arena in the heats of the Fifth Wars. As in real life, Wheely Big Cheese is capable of flipping robots out of the arena in-game. Appearance and Armament ''Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction'' for PC/Xbox was one of only two Robot Wars video games that Wheely Big Cheese featured in, although Metal Mayhem did include The Big Cheese as a playable robot. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, however Wheely Big Cheese shows more resemblance to its Series 4 incarnation, as it is fairly low in height and the wheel axles are that of its Series 4 appearance. The wheels also have their silver tungsten golf shoe studs from its first appearance, instead of the black studs from Series 5 and Extreme 1. However, despite being almost identical each side up in real life, Wheely Big Cheese's underside is completely coloured in grey within the game, and it has a caster wheel towards the tip of the flipper, and the robot itself is unable to run inverted, requiring the flipper to self-right it. The flipper itself can also break off during combat, and can be fired much faster than it possibly could achieve in real life. Strategies Using Wheely Big Cheese As Wheely Big Cheese is able to flip robots out of the arena, this can be used as a viable tactic no matter who you are up against, provided you are playing in the TV Studio. Also, the flipper can allow you to control other robots around the arena, you can flip robots around the arena into house robots or into the pit etc. However, Wheely Big Cheese is also good at shoving robots around, this is a good thing for if you lose your flipper midway during the fight. However, you must stay away from the arena side walls as much as you can, this is because Wheely Big Cheese can be 'pushed' out of the arena if the wheels are pushed into the arena side wall. Against Wheely Big Cheese Obviously, avoiding the flipper is a very good idea, but Wheely Big Cheese is very easily flipped and pushed from the rear, and the sides. Its enormous wheels can get caught in the pit, and can be easily pushed in if this ever happens. Also, somehow getting Wheely Big Cheese over to the arena side wall will give you a great opportunity to 'push' it out of the arena, or, if you're equipped with a very powerful flipper, you could flip Wheely Big Cheese out. Differences from Real Life *Wheely Big Cheese has a caster wheel on its underside in the game, but doesn't in real life. *The underside of Wheely Big Cheese is coloured completely in grey in the game, whereas its underside is the same as its top in real life. *Wheely Big Cheese is unable to run inverted in the game, but can in real life. *The flipper can also be fired much faster in the game than in real life, also, it is impossible to force Wheely Big Cheese over after firing its flipper. *Wheely Big Cheese turns much more slowly than in real life. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)